Finding Strength Througth The Fire
by chronoangel94
Summary: AU! Uchiha Hikari is the youngest of her siblings and the most unpopular in her high school. Join her and her best friends Naruto, Sai, Haku, and Hinata in a journey to discover themselves and finding their inner strength. But what happens when her twin brother Sasuke and Gaara enter into a bet that will change all their lives? Will Hikari break or will her best friends save her?


**Finding Strenghth through Fire Chapter 1 the Bet **

**Chronoangel94- Hi I don't own Naruto I only own my story plot and my OCs.**

"Mom. Can I use the car to go to Naru-chan's house today?" Hikari asked her mom hoping she would say yes that way she could get out of the house that held her tormentors from the school. The sad thing was she had the largest crush on one of them.

"Yes Hikari you can you just have to get the keys from your brother." Her mother said. Hikari sighed and headed upstairs to her brother's room where he and his group of friends were and the way up she wondered what she had done to Sasuke for him to treat her like she was nothing and she wondered if her parents noticed the distance between the twins. It had been there since they started middle school at first it was just distancing himself from her at school and then it extended to at home as well. She had always had Itachi who she could go to any time of day at least she did before he moved out of the manor four years ago when he started college and got his own apartment. He still spent a lot of time with Hikari making up for her older twin and their parents. She knocked on her brother's bedroom door and stuck her head in. In his room there was Sasuke Uchiha her older twin with his dark hair and eyes scowling at her, his girlfriend and one of the two queen bees of the school Sakura Haruno, with her pink hair and her green eyes, then there was the red haired and teal eyed Gaara Sabaku who was her brother's best friend and her crush, then there was Sakura's best friend the blonde haired blue eyed Ino Yanamaka, two people were missing the one that protected Hikari's group from them Neji Hyuga who had long brown hair and lavender eyes and his girlfriend Tenten.

"What do you want loser?" Sakura demanded snappishly at Hikari. Hikari took a deep breath and turned to her older twin to speak quietly only to him.

"Mom said to ask you for the cat keys so I can go to Naru-Chan's house." She spoke softly every time she was around Sasuke she lost every bit of the confidence she had. Sasuke said nothing just threw the car keys at her and he didn't notice his sister flinch even as she caught the keys and hurried out of the room.

"I feel bad for you Sasuke you got stuck with a loser for a sister." Ino declared. Sasuke noticed that Gaara had been carefully watching Hikari while she had been in the room. Gaara thought that Hikari was becoming very sexually attractive her hips had widened and her tits had gotten very large all in all he would very much like to have sex with her at least once.

"Gaara I bet that you would not be able to get Hikari to have sex with you."

"How much time do I have? And what's in it for me?"

"Til the time for prom comes up and one thousand dollars if you win. If you lose you become my personal slave for three months."

"You're on Sasuke."

With Hikari at Naruto's House

Hikari pulled the car she shared with Sasuke read Sasuke always has it into the Namikaze's driveways which is the governors' mansion she saw Hinata's yellow VW Bug, Haku's blue mustang, Naruto's black Porsche which he almost never drove, and Sai's grey Camaro was already in the driveway which meant everyone had beaten her here. She parked her black Volvo and jumped out and hurried to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a red haired and eyed woman named Kushina Namikaze wife to the Governor Minanto Namikaze and Naruto's mother.

"Hello Hikari." Kushina greeted warmly, "I've told all of you a million times to just come in."

"Good afternoon Kushina-San." Hikari greeted back coming in and removing her shoes and glancing at the stairs silently asking a question. Kushina nodded answering the silent question as Hikari began to head upstairs to see her friends. She opened Naruto's door to see her four best friends in the universe sprawled all over the room. Naruto was perched on his bed with a comic in his lap, his blond hair messy and his blue eyes not really focusing on his book he was wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hinata Hyuga the only other girl was laying on Naruto's floor staring at the ceiling with her long blue hair surrounding her face and her lavender eyes boredly scanning the room occasionally, Sai Lockhart was sitting at Naruto's desk drawing in one of his sketchpad, occasionally glancing at Haku Momoichi who it appeared was modeling for him. Sai in looks had dark hair and eyes like my brother but his skin was much paler than the Uchiha tone. Haku on the other hand though he was a boy looked like a girl with his long brown hair and his femmine features and his soft brown eyes. The five of us have been inseparable for years now. Hinata and I grew up with each other we live next door to each other, Naruto joined the two of us when we were five, Haku the next year and Sai the year after. We are the best of friends and the five of us know everything about each other.

"Hika-Chan!" Naruto yelled finally noticing me in the doorway the other three jumped up and quickly glomped me they all loved to tackle hug me.

"Sai-Kun, Hina-Chan, Haku-Chan, Naru- Chan hello." I greeted squirming out of their grip and settling on Naru's bed as usual. The five of us lounged around listening to music and discussing our summer's and the few weeks we spent apart on family vacations.

"So ready to go back to school?" Sai asked sarcastically as he played with my hair.

"No." the four of us answered together, it's not that the five of us hated learning it was that we hated most of the other's in our school. We were mercilessly bullied, Hinata for being shy, Haku for being gay and femine looking, Sai and I for our art, and Naruto for his love of drama and his loud disposition, Neji tried to protect us but he couldn't do much too many people for him to threaten and fight. It didn't help that my older twin was in on it. Neji hated my brother the only reason he hung around them was because of his girlfriend but he couldn't stand the way he treated me and his cousin.

"So will we meet in our usual spot?" Hinata asked she stuttered badly when she was surrounded by others or nervous but she was fine with the four of us.

"Yeah in the corner of the parking lot under the sakura trees." Sai answered.

"Hinata can I get a ride to school with you, I don't want to ride with Sasuke?" I asked her quietly while we were leaving she nodded her head. They all agreed that I had it the worse they weren't related to any of our bullies and they could escape it all when they went home I couldn't I just had to put up with it no matter where I was except when I was at one of their houses. So I usually spent as much time as possible at one of their houses and tried not to have the others over unless I knew that Sasuke would be out of the house.

**A/N Chronoangel94- the rest of the chapters and story will be mostly written in Hikari's point of view.**


End file.
